Friendship,Love and Fame
by GabbeGabbie
Summary: Bella en Edward was friends when they wear children. But when Bella was ten and Edward eleven, Edward moved and they lost contact. Ten years later, they meet again. But this time Bella is a famous singer. And Edward is a doctor, but what happens? Will the fall in love and live happy ever after? . LOTS OFF DRAMA! ALL HUMAN!; songfanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Pov

Age: ten / Edward eleven.

My door opens and Edward comes in, " Hey" he said and looked at me. "Hey, what are you doing hear?" i was surprised Edward didn't come hear so often any more. " Well i wanted to see you before i left" i cud fell the tears building up in my eyes. " Ow, i'm going to miss you" i said and hugged him. " So much" i whispered before i let go off him and sat down on my bed. He sat down next to me, "Bella, i want to ask you something before i leave".

"Oh, that do you want to know?" I look at him and made eye contact

"Well i'm leaving, so i just want no know that we are gonna keep contact, right?"

" Yes we are, And when we are older we are going to se each other again" i said and smiled. " Edward we need to leave now!" Esme yelled. " Well i will see you again soon Bella, Bye" i hugged him again and then let go "Don't forget our song!" i yelled at him . And then i watched him walk away.

**Eight years later**

"BELLA" mom yells

"IM COMING" i screamed as i was running down the stairs

"What is it mom?" i asked her because i was just packing the last off my stuff

" Ow, you are getting so big now," i giggled " Well mom i'm eighteen and moving, right now." she looked like she was going to cry. " Mom don't cry again!"

" Well its very emotional to se you're daughter move" i rolled my eyes .

"well i'm going now" i said and took the last box off stuff. "Bye!" i went out to my car and loaded the last box in the trunk and started to drive. And two hours later i was in my new apartment. I started to unpack my stuff and it already feels like home.

**Two years later **Age; twenty Edward: 21

I was on my normal jogging round a normal wednesday morning before work. When i run into someone and before i know it i was lying on the ground. " Ow my good i'm so sorry" i said and stood up " Its no problem" he said and laughed, then i saw who it was, " Edward ?" i asked and looked at him. He looked the same as ten years ago, but of corse he was much hotter and grown up now. "Bella?" i smiled he remember me " Yes, wow its good to se you! Well you grow up well i se" i said and smiled " The same, wow you grow up to be hot.." he laughed, i blushed " Thanks or something?" i giggled " So what are you doing now?" i asked. " Well i'm a doctor, what about you? or well stupid question, i have seen you're cd in the store its really good" he said and smiled " Thank you, a doctor wow!" i said "Well do you want to keep jogging or maybe walk with me?" he asked. I smiled " it would be really fun to walk with you" i said and we started walking. We walked for a hour before i remembered " Edward i'm so sorry but i have to leave i have a consent tonight, but it wold be really fun if you cud come? here is my number i will let them know that you're coming" i said and gave him my number." Well then i will" he said and smiled " i have to go, i will se you tonight!" i said and walked away.

I was now standing in a light blue short puffy dress reedy do go out on music starts, and then i start o sing and walk out on stage. And they screamed (Fearless- Taylor Swift)

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

I winked, and smiled.

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

I ran across the stage, and did emotions and movements to the sob.

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow_

_'til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss,_

_It's flawless,_

_Really something,_

_It's fearless._

_Oh yeah_

_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh yeah_

"Hello" i said and they screamed again i laughed " I hope you are going to have a good time tonight!" I walked over to the piano and sat down and started playing,And sing. ( You got me- Colbie Caillat)

You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes

I cant pretend though I try to hide

I like you. I like you.

I think I felt my heart skip a beat

I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe

You got me. Yeah, you got me.

The way you take my hand is just so sweet

And that crooked smile of yours

it knocks me off my feet

Oh, I just cant get enough

How much do I need to fill me up?

It feels so good it must be love

Its everything that Ive been dreaming of.

I give up. I give in. I let go.

Lets begin.

Cuz no matter what i do,

Oh (oh)

My heart is filled with you.

I cant imagine what it'd be like

Livin each day in this life

Without you. Without you.

One look from you

I know you understand

This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand.

Oh, I just cant get enough

How much do I need to fill me up?

It feels so good it must be love

Its everything that Ive been dreaming of.

I give up. I give in. I let go.

Lets begin.

Cuz no matter what i do,

Oh (oh)

My heart is filled with you.

I hope we always feel this way

(I know we will)

And in my heart I know youll always stay

Oh, I just cant get enough

How much do I need to fill me up?

It feels so good it must be love

I give up. I give in. I let go. Lets begin.

Cuz no matter what I do,

Oh, I just cant get enough

How much do I need to fill me up?

It feels so good it must be love

(Its everything that I've been dreaming of)

I give up. I give in. I let go.

Lets begin.

Cuz no matter what I do,

Oh (oh)

My heart is filled with you.

Oh (oh)

You got me. You got me.

Oh (oh)

You got me. You got me.

I sang five more songs and then i was done, i had sent someone for Edward to get him backstage. i had just came off stage when Edward showed up. "Hey you came!" i said and smiled "Yes,i did. I have missed you," i smiled. " i just have go change and then i'm going to eat do you want to com with me? its not so nice to sit alone" i said and laughed and looked at him. " i wold love to" he said and smiled " Im just going to change and i will be right back" i smiled and walked to my dressing room. And i was attached by Alice, "Alice, help me! Im going on a dinner with that guy i pointed to the door" she opened it and closed it quickly. " Wow,he is hot! " she said. "Help what am i going to wear? " i sat down in the sofa. Alice disappeared in to the closet and then came out with a dress, it was cute and it showed my curves it was perfect! i put it on "Its perfect Alice! thank you!" i said and opened the door to see Edward standing there waiting for me."So" i said " I made reservations for us" he said "Oh, Thank you" i said and smiled. " My car?" he asked " yeh, shore" we started walking to the parking lot. I few fans was still hear and they asked for autographs ant photos with me. I looked at Edward " Is it okey if i stop?"

"Yes, of course" I went over to the fans and they took photos when they were don they thanked me and i went over to Edward. We started walking again and when we came to his car i laughed. " A volvo, seriously? you always said you wanted a Volvo when you was older!" He smiled " What is wrong with that? A Volvo is a nice car!" i giggled. He opened the door for me "Thank you" i said and he went over his side and started to drive. It was a nice night the dinner went perfect and he was now driving me home. He walked me to my door. "Maybe we can do this again? but on a real date?" he asked, I smiled " I wold love to" i said " Well i can pick you up tomorrow at six?" he asked i smiled "Perfect" i opened the door " i will se you tomorrow, bye" i smiled and closed the door. I slept so good than night.


	2. Chapter 2

" IM FREAKING OUT" i yelled at Alice for like the hundred time. "He is,or was my best friend ,this is to weird" i babbled " SHUT UP" Alice yelled to me, "He likes you, you like him,! He is hot so are you! so shut up!" I looked in the mirror again i had a beautiful dress on, Edward had informed me that we was going to a restaurant and then to a club. Well he sent me flowers, that was so cute. Wow i was so freaking out right now. I herd the doorbell ring and went to the door, i opened it and saw Edward "Hey" i said and smiled. He looked at me "You look beautiful" he said i blushed. " Tanks" i said and went out and closed the door. He once again opened the door for me and i thanked him. After a half hour off a drive he came to a beautiful little restaurant, we ate and had a wonderful time. right now we are sitting in the bar and talking about our past. " I remember that time when i hit you with the frisbee." i said and laughed he smiled " Yes me to, that really hurt " i giggled and blushed. "You're blush is cute" he said. I looked at him ant tee song changed. We booth looked at etcher " Is our song! " i said " Well then i think we should dance" he said and took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. Then he putt his arms around my waist and i rapped my arms around his neck. And started slow dancing (Ronan Keating- when you say nothing at all)

It's amazing

How you can speak

Right to my heart

Without saying a word,

You can light up the dark

Try as I may

I could never explain

What I hear when

You don't say a thing

I looked him in the eyes, and smiled, as we slowly moved across the dance floor.

The smile on your face

Lets me know

That you need me

There's a truth

In your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says

You'll catch me

Whenever I fall

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

All day long

I can hear people

Talking out loud

But when you hold me near

You drown out the crowd

(The crowd)

Try as they may

They could never define

What's been said

Between your

Heart and mine

I moved closer to him, and laid my head on his shoulder.I could feel him holding me tighter to him.

[Repeat chorus twice]

(You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all)

The smile on your face

The truth in your eyes

The touch of your hand

Let's me know

That you need me

[Repeat chorus]

(You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all)

The smile on your face

The truth in your eyes

The touch of your hand

Let's me know

That you need me

(You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all)

I moved away from him and smiled, you cud feel the spark between us. "Lets go for a walk" he said and took my hand in his. I smiled and followed.

We was walking on the beach that was close to the bar. He stooped and turned to me, he came closer and lowered his head to mine and it looked like he asked for pro-mission to kiss me. So i kissed him, it started slowly but quickly heated up to a make out session. I pulled away for air, i smiled at him. He smiled back too me and took my hand in his and started walking along the beach. I was falling for Edward it was fast and hard.

A/N: Sorry fore the short chapter ;)!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Omg, THANK YOU! I Hope you like the next chapter! :D

After that Edward and i was together all the time. I now know he can sing! And he is really good. I quickly became Edwards girlfriend and we have dated fore a year now.

Right now i'm in Sweden, i'm on a world tore and this is the last country. I haven't seen Edward in six months and i missed him so much. Well i'm in the city gothenburg and its really beautiful (**A/N: look it up on google ;)! ) **Right now i was sitting in my dressing room and waiting fore the show to start, its just twenty minuets so i start to walk to the stage so i can get a microphone and stuff. I was wearing a red short puffy strapless dress, it was really cute. I got the signal that its time to start and the music began and i went out on stage and started singing. ( A Year Without Rain Lyrics - Selena Gomez)

Ooooooooouuuh

Ooooouuuuuuhhhhh,

Can you feel me?

When I think about you,

With every breath I take.

Every minute

No matter what I do

My world is an empty place

Like i,ve been wonderin, the desert,

For a thousand days ( oooh ).

Don,t know if its a mirage,

But I always see your faaaaaace, Baby..

I,m missing you so much

Cant help it I,m in love

A day without you is like a year without rain.

I need you by my side,

Don,t know how i,ll survive

A day without you is like a year without raiiiiiin (oooh)

Woooooooooaaahhhh

The stars are burning,

I hear your voice in my mind ( voice in my mind )

Can,t you hear me calling.

My heart is yearning,

Like the ocean that,s running dry

Catch me i,m falling,

It,s like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet, (Won,t you save me),

There,s gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me ( ooooh Baby )

I missing you so much

Cant help it I,m in love

A day without you is like a year without rain.

I need you by my side,

Don,t know how i,ll survive,

A day without you is like a year without raiiiiin (ooh)

Wooooooooaaah...

So let this drought come to an end

And make this desert flower again,

I,m so glad you found me, stick around me

Baby baby baby ( ooooohh )

It,s A World of wonder,

With you in my life

So hurry baby

Dont waist no more time

And I need you here I,

Can,t explain

A day without you

Is like a year without raiiiiiiiin (oooh)

I missing you so much

Cant help it I dont know,

A day without you is like a year without rain.

I need you by my side,

Don,t know how i,ll survive

A day without you is like a year without raiiiiiin (oooohh)

Woooooooah.

Oooooooooooooooooooooh Oooohhh (Woooaaaahhh)

"Hello Sweden!" I said and they screamed. The show went on and when i was going to say goodbye the piano started playing. I looked over but it was black over there, i now the song well. And then the person started singing. I smiled, it was Edward. ( Hello [Glee version] Rachel and Jesse )

I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times

I started walking to him and sat down next to him and smiled.

I sometimes see you pass outside my door

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

I started to sing with him.

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide

'Cause you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much, I love you …

I laid my head on his shoulder

I long to see the sunlight in your hair

And tell you time and time again how much I care

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying, I love you …

I looked at him an smiled,he smiled back

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

'Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying … I love you

After he was done playing i gave him a quick kiss and took his hand. " Goodnight Sweden!, i hope you guys had a wonderful time.!" i said still holding Edward's hand. "And this lovely man, is Edward Cullen" i said " And we hope you had a good time, Bye!" i said and dragged Edward backstage i didn't stop until we was in my dressing room. And when the door closed Edward's lips was on mine and he was pressing me agents the wall. My hands was in his hair and pulling him closer to me. I cu dent get enough off this man. When i pulled away for air his wonderful lips never levied my body he started ti kiss my neck., i moaned, i had missed him so much. " I have missed you " i said. He looked at me and the lifted me up and pressed me agents the wall again." I missed you to" he said and planted a sweet and quick kiss on his lips before he let me go. " I love you, you know that right?" He said. I smiled and walked to him " and i love you" i kissed him again. Next day we flied home, and a year later this day. We lived together.I was sitting on the sofa reading "One day" when Edward stormed in to the house

A/N: Yes, some drama is coming up! DONT HATE ME ! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just so you know i am from Sweden,

I was sitting on the sofa reading "One day" when Edward stormed in to the house. " BELLA!, WHAT IS THIS?" he asked and was showing me a magazine with me kissing my friend Stefan, HWO IS GUY" Uch.. i hate the press. " Edward cam down, you know the press, that's photoshopped!" i lied and i cud se that he was mad. "Well i don't know that" he trow the magazine open and showed me more pictures. " Are you sheeting on me? Im LEAVING, NOW!" Guess i cu dent lie." Edward, that is Stefan!". Edward was already upstairs and packing, i ran up " EDWARD STOP!, THE GUY OM KISSING IN STEFAN MY FRIEND!" I yelled at him with tears running down my cheeks. " I don't care you kissed another guy!" he yelled pack at me and closed his bag with clods. "I was giving him a kiss on the cheek and then he turned his HEDAD!" i said almost breaking down. " Yhe like i'm going to believe that" he said and walked downstairs me following him. " EDWARD DON'T LEAVE!" i yelled at him as he was going to walk out the door. He free zed for a moment " If you leave now, you don't get another cans. If you leave now YOU CAN NEVER COME BACK!" i yelled at him still crying. And then he walked out the door and slammed it. I broke down crying.

**A/N: Mwohhaa.. More is coming up !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: THIS IS ONE YEAR AFTER THE "FIGHT" AND BREAKUP.**

**Edward's Pov**

**Six mounts later:**

I ran out,how stupid am i? I was sitting with my family it was our usual dinner, every one was hear my to brothers Emmet and Jasper and their girlfriends Rosalie and Alice. Alice is Bella's best friend. My parents was talking to them. "Alice what is it you are doing again?" mom asked " Im Bella's assistant " she said, Bella i remember every thing, the time that we was at the house and i had pushed her down in the pool. And then when she came up the pushed me in to but i had a grip on here so she fell in to. " Earth to EDWARD! " Emmet screamed " What? " every one starter laughing " You wearer thinking on Bella again!" he said. I just stood up and walked away "So grumpy" i here'd from the dining room " Emmet he misses hear, so shut up" Rosalie said. "Well Bella aren't any better, she totally broke down when he left " Alice said quietly. I took my jacket and left.

**Six mounts later:**

I was now sitting hear on Bella's consent with Emmet and Rosalie's doughtier Taylor. She was a big fan off hers. " Uncial Edward look its starting! " she said and clapped as Bella as beautiful as always walked out on stage. " Hello, every one!" she said and every one screamed. The music started and i didn't recognise the song. " This song, its new and its called 'Last Kiss' " she said and started so sing. ( Taylor Swift- Last Kiss)

"I still remember the look on your face

Lit through the darkness at 1:58

The words that you whispered

For just us to know

You told me you loved me

So why did you go away?

Away

I do recall now the smell of the rain

Fresh on the pavement

I ran off the plane

That July 9th

The beat of your heart

It jumps through your shirt

I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

I never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again

And I roll my eyes and then

You pull me in

I'm not much for dancing

But for you I did

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father

I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets

How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something

There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe

And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are

Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines

And it's a beautiful day

And something reminds you

You wish you had stayed

You can plan for a change in weather and time

But I never planned on you changing your mind

So I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss

Forever the name on my lips

Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last..."

She was singing about us.I recognised almost every thing. The show went on and she was as amazing as always and Taylor was enjoying it. Someone came out on stage with a guitar and gave it to Bella and then they put the mic in s stand. " Well this is the last song, and its also a new song" she said and started playing and the sing. (Colbie Caillat - I Never Told You Acoustic)

I miss those green eyes

How you kissed me at night

I miss the way we sleep

Like there's no sunrise

Like the taste of your smile

I miss the way we breathe

Almost every one took their lighter out and waved them in the air, i did to, it was beautiful.

But I never told you

What I should have said

No I never told you

I just held it in

And now I miss everything

About you

I can't believe I still want you

After all the things we've

Been through

I miss everything about you

Without you

She was singing about us again,this was killing me.

I see your green eyes

Every time I close mine

You make it hard to see

Where I belong to when I'm not

Around you

It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you

What I should have said

No I never told you

I just held it in

And now I miss everything

About you

I can't believe I still want

You

After all the things we've

Been through

I miss everything about you

Without you

But I never told you

What I should have said

No I never told you

I just held it in

And now I miss everything

About you

(still you're gone)

Can't believe that I still want

You

After all the things we've

Been through

I miss everything about you

Without you

The walked off stage and t looked at Taylor. I took my phone and texted Emmet that i need to talk to Bella so i will send out Taylor to you. Next i texted Alice

_Alice need to talk to Bella can yo make that happen? _

i quickly got a response

_Of corse just come hear.!_

_Im on my way._ I texted back. "Taylor i'm going to do something and you're dad i waiting for you outside" i said to here. "Okey, i will se you soon uncle Edward " she said and walked off. I ran backstage and Alice was just telling Bella something and said i cud walk in soon. I was standing here and i didn't know what to say. " Go in now" Alice said. so i opened the door and there she was.

A/N: So how did you like the chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV **

**One year later:**

Today it was one year without Edward. And i still miss him, Edward had tried to apologise by sending roses but i just left them to die. It was he who left, not me. I had found one off his t-shirts that i still had. I missed how how he used to kiss me when i talked just to get me to stop when jus cud go on and on. Well today was the last consent and it was in Seattle. I heard that it soled out on an hour! and thats amazing. I got the sign, and walked out on stage and i smiled " Hello, every one!" i said and they screamed. The music started to my new song, and its kind off was for Edward, and how i felt and feel.

" This song, its new and its called 'Last Kiss' " i said and started to sing.( Taylor Swift- Last Kiss)

I still remember the look on your face

Lit through the darkness at 1:58

The words that you whispered

For just us to know

You told me you loved me

So why did you go away?

Away

I do recall now the smell of the rain

Fresh on the pavement

I ran off the plane

That July 9th

The beat of your heart

It jumps through your shirt

I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

I never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again

And I roll my eyes and then

You pull me in

I'm not much for dancing

But for you I did

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father

I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets

How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something

There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe

And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are

Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines

And it's a beautiful day

And something reminds you

You wish you had stayed

You can plan for a change in weather and time

But I never planned on you changing your mind

So I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss

Forever the name on my lips

Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last...

The show went on and it went amazing. The last song was also new. One off the people backstage gave me a guitar and a stand to the microphone " Well this is the last song, and its also a new song" i said in to the mic. And started to play on the guitar and then sing.

(Colbie Caillat - I Never Told You Acoustic)

I miss those green eyes

How you kissed me at night

I miss the way we sleep

Like there's no sunrise

Like the taste of your smile

I miss the way we breathe

Almost every one took their lighter our and waved them in the air, it was beautiful.

But I never told you

What I should have said

No I never told you

I just held it in

And now I miss everything

About you

I can't believe I still want you

After all the things we've

Been through

I miss everything about you

Without you

I see your green eyes

Every time I close mine

You make it hard to see

Where I belong to when I'm not

Around you

It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you

What I should have said

No I never told you

I just held it in

And now I miss everything

About you

I can't believe I still want

You

After all the things we've

Been through

I miss everything about you

Without you

But I never told you

What I should have said

No I never told you

I just held it in

And now I miss everything

About you

(still you're gone)

Can't believe that I still want

You

After all the things we've

Been through

I miss everything about you

Without you

"Thank you for a wonderful night" i said, i was really close so tears. And when i went off the stage one tear escaped and ran down my cheek. I missed him, "Bella we have one special guest that wants to meet you sweetheart " Alice said. She know everything se is my closets and best friend. " Okey, just minute, i need to calm down myself " i said and she left. I had so many memories that just was flying around in my mind. I heard a knock and then the door opened. I turned around and there he was " Edward " i said, i was choked "Bella, i just..." I was staring at him and he was staring on me. He broke the eye contact,

" I wanted to know you was okey," he said. " Im fine" i answered " I just.." he said again, " I want another chance" he said and made eye contact again. "I miss you,so much and i want another chance. I know i over reacted and i'm so sorry" he said and took two steps to me. And i backed one, "I don't know, you hurt me so much" i said and one tear run down my cheek. " I know and i'm so sorry" he said he sounded sad " Its just that when you left, i broke down so hard, i loved you and i still do its just that i don't want to be hurt one more time" i said and started to cry. Edward was quickly there and hugged me. And he hold on to me and i hold on to him " I'm never going to hurt you again, i love you" i smiled " Its not going to be east getting my trust back" i said still holding on to him. " Im going to do my best"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews ! Well review and maybe Edward will kiss you? No, he is Bella's! L**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

The weeks after that Edward really tried and did every thing he cud. He really wanted me to forgive him and he wanted me to trust him again. Right now Edward was working long shifts at the hospital but when they wear over he came directly to me.I was lying outside on the grass in the garden and writing some new songs. When i felt someone lying down beside me and kissing my neck.

"Hey" he said, i turned my head to him and kissed him quickly. " Hello to you to " i said and smiled ant then got back to writhing. " Can you play on the guitar so can i sing? i need to listen how this sounds" i said and smiled,and gave him the smiled at me and started playing and i began to snap with my the sing. ( Colbie Caillat - I do)

It's always been about me, myself, and I

I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time

He smiled at me i smiled back.

I never wanted to be anybody's other half

I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last

That was the only way I knew 'til I met you

You make we wanna say

I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo

Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo

Cause every time before it's been like

Maybe yes and maybe no

I can't live without it, I can't let it go

Ooh what did I get myself into?

I smiled at him again. he looked happy.

You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Tell me is it only me

Do you feel the same?

You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games

I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down

You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now

Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through

So can we say

I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo

Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo

Cause every time before it's been like

Maybe yes and maybe no

I won't live without it, I won't let it go

What more can I get myself into?

You make we wanna say

Me, a family, a house, a family

Ooh, can we be a family?

And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you

I pointed at him and smiled playfully.

And we'll remember when we said

I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do

Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do

Cause every time before it's been like

Maybe yes and maybe no

I won't live without it, I won't let us go

Just look at what we got ourselves into

You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,

Love you

"That is a amazing song, i love it" he said and smiled. I smiled back and took the guitar from him and laid it down next to me and moved closes and crawled over him and smiled playfully at him again. He just laid back and kissed my neck, i was just enjoying his touche. He looked up at me and i kissed him hard and with all the passion i had. He rolled us over without breaking the kiss. And very quickly we was making out like crazy teenagers, i broke the make out session and rolled us over again and got off him. " Well that was interesting " he said and smirked at me. " Can i hear something more? " he asked, he loved to hear me sing. "Well yes i have something but i'm not done with it yet" i said and blushed." I want to hear any way" he said and i blushed "Its a duet " i said looking at him.

"Well the i get to sing to " he said and smiled, i gave him the guitar again and sowed him the song and he started to play and sing, he had a amazing voice. **( A/N**: _Edward_, Bella, **both) ( Jason Mraz ft, Colbi Caillat - Lucky)**

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying_

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

****

**They don't know how long it takes**

**Waiting for a love like this**

**Every time we say goodbye**

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music, fell the air_

_I put a flower in your hair_

Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

"That was an amazing song and.." he got interrupted by his phone. Te took it up and answered. "Hello Edward" then he freezed " Yes sir" he said and looked at me and then he closed his phone. " Im so sorry Bella, but i'm leaving tomorrow " se said still looking shocked by the phone call. " What? Were? Edward who was it in the phone? " i asked.

" I kind off did a thing when i left you," he said looking at me " Edward what did you do?" i asked feeling a tear running down my cheek." I joined the amy, as a army surgeon" i was choked. " You did what?" i whispered.

**A/N: YOU DIDDEN'T SE THAT COMING! Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous:**

" Im so sorry Bella, but i'm leaving tomorrow " se said still looking shocked by the phone call. " What? Were? Edward who was it in the phone? " i asked.

" I kind off did a thing when i left you," he said looking at me " Edward what did you do?" i asked feeling a tear running down my cheek." I joined the amy, as a army surgeon" i was choked. " You did what?" i whispered.

**_ / /_**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella i'm so sorry" he said " No, you said yo would never levee me" i sad and the tears started running down my cheeks.

"Bella, i will not leave you! I'm just going away for a while and then i am coming right back to you." he said and looked at me, i retched for him and wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder, and hold on to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and we just stood there. Holding on to each other. After i don't know how long, l lifted my head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes and leaned in and kissed him " When do yo need to leave?" a asked him still looking into his green eyes. " tomorrow " he tears started running down my cheeks again. "We can write to each other, all the time " he said and made a goofy face. I giggled and smiled at him, that night. Our last night before he levied, he made love to me.

_- Next morning -_

Edward and i was standing and saying good by. I was crying, holding on to him. "Bella i need to go, i promise we can wright all the time" i nodded still crying. "Bella if something happens to me, promise me you will move" he said " Don't say that Edward yo are coming back to me!" i said. " I am so sorry, i need to leave now I love you" he gave me one last quick kiss. I watched him walk away and i turned around an walked away crying. Off corse the paparazzi was out side the airport. I walked outside and was stormed with questions and cameras. " WHY ARE YOU CRYING ? " someone yelled i kept walking to my car. "DID YOURE BOYFRIEND BREAKE UP WITH YOU ? " every one yelled questions. I wiped away the tars that kept coming. Finely i was at my car i got in and drive'd home.

When i came home i found a letter on my drawer. I ripped it open,

Bella

_Im going to miss you so much,but whatever happens promise me that you will live you're i die, you will always remember me, right? write to me, tell me every thing!_

_Love Edward x_

I quickly wrote my answer to him,

_Edward, _

_STOPP SAYING THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! You are going to come back to me, i know it. I juste came home from the airport and miss you already. Love you_

_Bella xx_

Days, weeks and mounts passed. Edward and i keep't writhing letters. My new album was out in the stores and ever reporter and magazine wanted a interview. But no, i was on my way to some press thing, When i saw all the reporters and at the front was one girl, she didn't look so old. I walked over to her,

"Hello " i said to her

"Hello i'm Angela from Cosmo girl" every body was pushing hear.

"Can someone let this girl out? " they let her out. "Come with me " i said she followed.

I went to my press thing,they just asked questions and i gave them the usual answers. after that i invited Angela to my loge. I sat down " Sit down" i said, she sat down next to me.

" Ask me whatever you want, and i will answer it " i told her. She looked at me ant took out her recorder and notebook. " You're new album is a kind off sad album, is there any reason why ?"she asked.

"There is s reason, my boyfriend is in the army, he joined right before i starter working on the album. So i was sad, and then the song turned out sad. " i said and smiled. She nodded, " I know my boyfriend is also in the army its hard." she said i nodded " Yhea."

" I have heard that you is starting your'e on clods collection and that its named I.E.M.A.S.M.C , whet does that stand fore? " i smiled at her.

" Yes i am, I.E.M.A.S.M.C well I stands fore Isabella,E for Edward, M fore Marie,A fore Anthony, S fore Swan, M fore Mason and C fore Cullen," i said to hear. " So its you're name and a guy named Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?" she smiled. " Yes, Edward is my best friend and boyfriend." i said an blushed. The interview went on until she didn't have any ,more questions. " Thank you so much " She said. " You're welcome" i said as she left. I left to and drove home and went to bed.

**A/N: Kind of short chapter, Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

I was lying in my bed at the military base. Thinking off Bella, i miss her so much. One off the guys Jacob came in with a magazine. " Whats that Black? " one off the other guys asked." Its a magazine, my girlfriend was given a big interview with someone and so she gave me the magazine. He ripped it open, " Its with... Bella Swan " I sat up when i heard her name. " Reed it out loud " one off the guys said " its a cd inside to".

"We can play that later, now reed! " One off then said to him " Bella Swan is a very kind and sweet. And i got to ask her some questions,

You're new clothing line I.E.M.A.S.M.C , What does that stand fore? i asked her and she smiled and answered that ,E stands for Edward, M fore Marie,A fore Anthony, S fore Swan, M fore Mason and C fore Cullen. And if you put it together it becomes to names. Isabella Marie Swan, and Edward Antony Mason Cullen." he stopped reeding an everybody stared at me " HEY THATS YOU"! Emmet yelled " Yes, keep reeding" i said " I asked her who Edward Antony Mason Cullen is and she got a sad expression on her face and looked close to tears, He is my best friend and my boyfriend she said and blushed". Everybody looked at me again. " Wow man" Emmet said and i just trow my pillow at him. "Keep reeding" i told them " I asked her why her new album is called Come home soon, and she one again got a sad look on her face, Its because Edward is in the army and the album is for him. She said an smiled.

This is a moment i will never forget in my life, The cd is a litter extra for you readers" Every body turned to me "Lets play the CD!" Emmet yelled and put the cd in the cd player. The music started and then i heard her voice.( Pink- Glitter in the air)

Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?

Closed your eyes

And trusted, just trusted

Have you ever

Thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?

Have you ever looked fear in the face

And said I just don't care

Its only half past the point of no return

The tip of the iceberg

The sun before the burn

The thunder before lightning

The breath before the freeze

Have you ever felt thIs way?

Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?

Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone

Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?

Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?

Its only half past the point of oblivion

The hourglass on the table

The walk before the run

The breath before the kiss

And the fear before the flames

Have you ever felt this way?

La La La La La La La La

There you are, sitting in the garden

Clutching my coffee,

Calling me sugar

You called me sugar

Have you ever wished for an endless night?

Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight

Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?

Tonight

" Its one more song on" Black said and pressed play. This song was so.. her. Playful and fun but still romantic. ( Natasha Bedingfield- These words)

These words are my own

Threw some chords together

The combination D-E-F

It's who I am, it's what I do

And I was gonna lay it down for you

Try to focus my attention

But I feel so A-D-D

I need some help, some inspiration

(But it's not coming easily)

Whoah oh!

Trying to find the magic

Trying to write a classic

Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?

Waste-bin full of paper

Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own

From my heart flow

I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

There's no other way

To better say

I love you, I love you...

Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats

Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat

I'm having trouble saying what I mean

With dead poets and drum machines

I know I had some studio time booked

But I couldn't find a killer hook

Now you've gone & raised the bar right up

Nothing I write is ever good enough

These words are my own

From my heart flow

I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

There's no other way

To better say

I love you, I love you!

I'm getting off my stage

The curtains pull away

No hyperbole to hide behind

My naked soul exposes

Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..

Trying to find the magic

Trying to write a classic

Waste-bin full of paper

Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own

From my heart flow

I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

That's all I got to say,

Can't think of a better way,

And that's all I've got to say,

I love you, is that okay?

And now i was missing her more, after herring her beautiful voice. Its just two more months. And then i looked at the guys. They were all staring at me. " What ? "

i asked. " You are Bella Swan's boyfriend " Emmet said. " Yeh, so what? "

"THATS SO COOL MAN" i rolled my eyes and started to write her another letter.

**A/N; YOU DIDDN'T SE THAT COMING DID YOU? xD**

**Tell me if you think !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im so sorry i haven't updated! I have been watching the olympic games Equestrian, So man watching and writhing on the same time ;) You can follow me at Instagram at GabbeGabbie. !**

**Bella's POV**

I just got home from my meeting, we had discussed the tour coming i saw the letter, I ran over and ripped it open,

_My dear Bella, I miss you, so much. One of the guys got the magazine that did a article about you. And he got the cd, and when i heard you're beautiful voice my heart broke. Because soon its christmas, and i cent be there with you. I have no idea whats going in home. But i hope you are okey and are feeling well. And soon i'm home again and can hold you in my arms all night. And we cant sit outside in the garden again and sing, and i can play the guitar. I miss you so much, _

_Love Edward_

A tear ran down my cheek. I missed him to. I put the letters in the box that i have the others. I quickly took a paper and a pen and started writing.

_Edward, I miss you to. You don't know how much. Thats funny they freaked out about that! _

_Well i think the album turned out okey. And i love you, and i miss you! I just came home from the meeting about the new tour coming and saw you're letter._

_Edward its Christmas, and all i want is you, home, safe. I love you so much, come home soon. _

_Love Bella _

**One week later:**

I was waiting to go in stage for my Christmas performance on TV. Tomorrow it was Christmas, and i am going to be on my own this year. The host was giving me my presentation, so i walked out on stage. And the music stars, and i start to sing.

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone

I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby, do you recognize me?

Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

Happy Christmas

I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying "I love you", I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Special

Yea yea

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice

I thought you were someone to rely on

Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in her heart

A man under cover but you tore me apart

Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

I'll give it to someone special

The audience was screaming and clapping, and the host off the show walked to me,

"Wow, that was a amazing performance! How did you come up with this song? " she asked. " Well two years ago this kind off happened to me. And the lyrics juste came " i told her.

" Well you are going to preform one more song, later is thats right ? " she asked. I nodded, " Yes, i have one more song fore you" i said and the crowd screamed. I smiled, and walked off the stage to change to the christmas dress. Its a long dark red puffy dress, its really beautiful.

When i was done i went out and talked to the other people who was hear. I talked to Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, Colbie Caillat and the band Hot Chelle Rae.

( Mariah Carey - All I want for Christmas is you)

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas

Is you

I pointed out over the audience.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby

I pointed to another direction, and then i saw him. He was walking to me, i kept singing.

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

He was her, and standing in the front, i went to find the stair down, it was in the middle off the stage.

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

I went down the latter stair and looked at him, i was close to tears. He took my hand in his and i started to walk around in the audience.

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You

Oh all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

I looked at Edward, he was really hear.

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

We went up on the stage again. He put his arm around my shoulders and pushed me close to him. My eyes met his, and i sang right to him.

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

He leaned down a placed a light kiss on my lips. I smiled, and hugged him and a tear ran down my cheek. I let go off him and waived to the audience, then i took his hand again and walked off the stage. Then i jumped on him, he kissed me again this time with passion.

"I have missed you so much! " i said. " I have missed you to, so much, i love you" he said and i cried. I was happy he was home safe. " Merry Christmas, sweetheart " he said.

" Merry christmas " i said and kissed him again.

**A/N: Well i hope you liked the chapter. And again Im so sorry i haven't updated!**

**Follow me at Instagram at GabbeGabbie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11.**

**Bella's POV**

∼ **Flashback ∼ Bella: Ten Edward: Eleven **

Me and Edward was sitting outside and enjoying the sun.

" Edward, i dare you to kiss me!" i said. He freeze'd and looked at me. " Ehum.. okey " When his lips was just centimetres from mine i ran away and laughed. "Thats not Fare! " He said and ran after me.

∼ **End off flashback ∼**

After a few days Edward had to levee again, But only for two months. People have been all crazy over the christmas show and i told them that it was in the number.

Some weeks went by and Edward was gong to be home in two weeks. I went to work and the day went by and when i came home i saw one off his letters. i ripped it open.

_Bella, Im so sorry for what i'm going to say and i hope you understand. _

_All the guys are going to extend fore another year, and me to. It was i really hard decision, because i miss you so much it hurts. And i hope we can still keep writhing._

_Love, Edward_

I started to cry and i trow the letter away, he didd't care for me. I cant take another year off this. And i was going to tell him that. Im going to be strong. Or pretend to be, for him.

_Edward, i understand you're decision. But i cant take another year off this... Im sorry._

_I gotta move on, Bye_

_Bella_

I broke down, but i got better and a cupel off weeks i met Damon. And i wrote a new letter and put on the same envelope

_Edward i have met someone new, Im sorry. He will never take you're place. But he is trying._

_Bella._

**Edward's POV**

I was lying in my bed and thinking about Bella.

" GUYS MAIL " Black said, " Cullen" he trow the envelope at me.

I opened it and found two letters inside. I opened the first.

_Edward, i understand you're decision. But i cant take another year off this... Im sorry._

_I gotta move on, Bye_

_Bella_

She was giving up. I opened the next one,

_Edward i have met someone new, Im sorry. He will never take you're place. But he is trying._

_Bella._

I took the box under my bed with all her letters in and went out off the tent. and trowed them all in to the fire. It was 78 letters total, and now i had lost her. I broke down completely and it was just to move on. But how cud i ? I loved this woman, i sat there and the memories came.

∼ **Flashback ∼**

" EDWARD, HOW CUD YOU SAY THAT! " she screamed at me. we had gotten in a stupid argument over something i had said. " Came down Bella!" but she was already on her way out off the door. It was poring down rain, " BELLA! " i yelled and ran after her.

She stopped and the rain kept coming. " I don't know what i have done? Tell me, did i do something wrong? " She turned around and mumbled something " I HATE YOU" he screamed at me, but i know she didn't.

So with one quick move i attacked her and pressed my lips on hers. And with that, i was forgiven.

∼ **End off flashback ∼**

" Dude why are you so upset? " Emmet said. He was watching me.

" Its Bella, she broke up with me. She met someone else." i said looking down on the ground.

" Thats sucks man, are you okey?" he said.

" Yes i'm okey" But on the inside i was falling apart.

**Bella's POV**

**Six months later**

Damon was the perfect man. But not for me, i miss Edward every day. My new very small album was out, and it was time fore some touring. It only had five songs on it, and tonight it started. I was in Seattle it was live show so people all around the world cud watch.

Damon hat sent me flowers, because he cu dent be hear. I was wearing a light blue short strapless dress. I know i Edward cud, and if he still loved me or cared about me. He was going to watch me. I got the microphone and was going to go an stage in 3,2,1. And i went out, and the music started. ( Katy Perry- Thinking of you)

Comparisons are easily done

Once you've had a taste of perfection

Like an apple hanging from a tree

I picked the ripest one

I still got the seed

You said move on

Where do I go

I guess second best

Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer

In the middle of winter

Like a hard candy

With a surprise center

How do I get better

Once I've had the best

You said there's

Tons of fish in the water

So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips

I taste your mouth

He pulled me in

I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into...

You're the best

And yes I do regret

How I could let myself

Let you go

Now the lesson's learned

I touched it I was burned

Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into your eyes

Looking into your eyes

Looking into your eyes

Oh won't you walk through

And bust in the door

And take me away

Oh no more mistakes

Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...

The show went on, and i was doing the final song.

"Well, this song. Is a very personal song. I hope you like it" I said and smiled. I looked over at Alice and Jasper that was standing backstage. I closed my eyes. And the music started,

( Taylor Swift- The way i loved you)

He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

This song is how much i love Edward, he is every song. He understands my lyrics. He knows the song is for him.

He respects my space

And never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother

Talks business with my father

He's charming and endearing

And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking

And my heart's not breaking

Cause I'm not feeling anything at all

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating intoxicating

Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

It's 2am and I'm cursing your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

Never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

Everyone in the audience clapped and was saying " One more time" i smiled.

" You want one more song?" i said, and they screamed. " Okey, one more song, this song is not on the album. Its a old song that didn't make it on the album "Come home soon" but i hope you will like it " i said and drank some water. The band started playing and i began so sing,( Celine Dion- The Power Of Love)

The whispers in the morning

Of lovers sleeping tight

Are rolling by like thunder now

As I look in your eyes

I hold on to your body

And feel each move you make

Your voice is warm and tender

A love that I could not forsake

(chorus)

'Cause I'm your lady

And you are my man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can

Lighters was up in the air and arms waiving.

Thust is how I'm feeling

Lying in your arms

when the world sends to much to take

That all ends when I am with you

Even though there may be times

It seems I'm farther away

Never wonder where I am

'Cause I am always by your side

(2nd chorus)

'Cause I am your lady

And you are my man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something

Somewhere I've never been

Sometimes I am frightened

But I'm ready to learn

Of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating

Made it clear suddenly

the feeling that I can't go on

Is a light years away

(2nd chorus)

'Cause I am your lady

And you are my man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something

Somewhere I've never been

Sometimes I am frightened

But I'm ready to learn

Of the power of love

the power of love

ooh ooh oooh

sometimes i am frightened by im ready to learnt

the power of love

"Thank you ! " I said and walked off the stage. When i came to Alice and Jasper they just stood there. No one had hers me sing that song. " What? " i asked. " Bella, omg, that was AMAZING! Can you sing that at the wedding? " Alice said and jumped up and down. "Thats going to be a really big hit" Jasper said. I smiled " Thank you guys. i would love to sing at you're guys wedding" i said and hugged them.

**Edward POV**

I was watching Bella on the tv. And the songs, it was all about me. I was already home because i got shoot on the shoulder and after that they told me to go me home. My shoulder was not going to be like it was before and that i had served my country well. In a cupel of weeks Jasper, one off my best friends was getting married. To Alice, Bella's best friend.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Do you have any songs i cane use? **

**Follow me at Instagram at GabbeGabbie! :DD So some drama ? Is Edward going to die? And how is this Damon? NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY WRITTEN! So Review And i will update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

Today was Alice and Jasper's wedding, and they wanted me to sing. so i was singing The power of love and a new sing that i wrote fore them. And one from the album. I wasn't in the wedding, so i was sitting in he church with every one else. And before you know it, they are announced husband and wife. And its party time.

The setting was beautiful, it was outside and it was flowers every wear. A small stage was in the side with the dance floor.

" It's beautiful " Damon said and wrapped a arm around my shoulders. " Yes, its is" I said and smiled." You look stunning." I had a light blue cocktail dress on **(A/N: The dress.**** i/cute-light-blue-cocktail-ball-bridesmaids-prom-dress-191638164**)

I Blushed, " Thank you " i said and turned around and walked to the table , and then i saw him. What was he doing home?. When we came to the table we both just stared at each other, Damon sat down next to me. I turned around and looked at Damon. " Hello i don't think we have met i'm Damon " he said and shake'd Edward's hand. " Edward,Nice to meet you" he said back.

" Hello Bella " he said still looking at me. I blushed, "Hey Edward " i said. And my phone started ringing. I answered, " Hello " i said " Hey Bella i'm hear now, can you meet me?" Eric said. I was doing a duet with Eric Saade, it was a surprise fore Alice, she loved that guy. " Yes, i'm on my way" i said " Thank you" he said and i put my phone down. " Sorry i gotta meet up with someone" i said to Damon and Edward that was having alight conversation. "Okey sweetheart " Damon said, he didd't even care. " guess i se you later?" Edward asked. I smiled an nodded. And then i walked to the stage there Eric stood. "Hey" i said an hugged him. "So how are we doing this surprise thing ? " I smiled. " Well im going to sing their wedding song, so they can dance and then we sing" i said, He nodded. " She is going to freakout " i said and giggled. He smiled back, and i went out on the small stage.

"Alice and Jasper, its time fore the dance! " i said and every one laughed. Jasper and Alice went to the dance floor " Well you don't know what i'm going to sing, but i hope you like your'e wedding song. Its one off mine, enjoy" i said and them band starter playing. And Jasper and Alice started to move around the dance floor. ( Celine Dion- The Power Of Love)

The whispers in the morning

Of lovers sleeping tight

Are rolling by like thunder now

As I look in your eyes

I hold on to your body

And feel each move you make

Your voice is warm and tender

A love that I could not forsake

(chorus)

'Cause I'm your lady

And you are my man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can

I looked around, all the people was watching me.

Thust is how I'm feeling

Lying in your arms

when the world sends to much to take

That all ends when I am with you

Even though there may be times

It seems I'm farther away

Never wonder where I am

'Cause I am always by your side

I saw Edward and goy eye contact with him.

(2nd chorus)

'Cause I am your lady

And you are my man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something

Somewhere I've never been

Sometimes I am frightened

But I'm ready to learn

Of the power of love

I looked at Alice And Jasper on the dance floor.

The sound of your heart beating

Made it clear suddenly

the feeling that I can't go on

Is a light years away

(2nd chorus)

'Cause I am your lady

And you are my man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something

Somewhere I've never been

Sometimes I am frightened

But I'm ready to learn

Of the power of love

the power of love

ooh ooh oooh

sometimes i am frightened by im ready to learnt

the power of love

After the high note the applause hit me, i smiled. I looked at Eric and mede a stip sign with my hand, fore him to wait one more song. " Thank you " i said and the music to next song came on. " Well this one is also one off mine, and its called I'm alive " i said and the music started. ( Celine Dion- I'm Alive )

Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ...

I get wings to fly

Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah

When you call on me

When I hear you breathe

I get wings to fly

I feel that I'm alive

When you look at me

I can touch the sky

I know that I'm alive

When you bless the day

I just drift away

All my worries die

I'm glad that I'm alive

You've set my heart on fire

Filled me with love

Made me a woman on clouds above

I couldn't get much higher

My spirit takes flight

'Cause I am alive

When you call on me

(When you call on me)

When I hear you breathe

(When I hear you breathe)

I get wings to fly

I feel that I'm alive

(I am alive)

When you reach for me

(When you reach for me)

Raising spirits high

God knows that...

That I'll be the one

Standing by through good and through trying times

And it's only begun

I can't wait for the rest of my life

When you call on me

(When you call on me)

When you reach for me

(When you reach for me)

I get wings to fly

I feel that...

When you bless the day

(When you bless, you bless the day)

I just drift away

(I just drift away)

All my worries die

I know that I'm alive

I get wings to fly

God knows that I'm alive

Every one clapped, " Thank you, now Alice and Jasper, most Alice. This is a song only made fore you guys! " i said. And the music started, (Tone Damil Feat- Eric Saade - Imagine)

Every step that I take

It's like miles from where I wanna be

miles away from you and me, yeah

Here I am

Standing hopeless with no plan

'cause I loved another man, yeah

Eric walked out and Alice screamed. I Smiled at her, and looked at Eric, He took my hand.

She doesn't know that I am picturing you

Any day I'd walk a hundred miles in his shoes

No matter how I try

you're still inside my mind, my mind

Everytime we're touching, every time we're kissing,

You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine

Everytime he holds me, I rather be lonely

You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine

It should've been us, It could've been you

It would've been love, with a perfect view

Everytime we're touching, every time we're kissing

You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine

Every breath that I take

It's like breathing underwater

But easy when I call out your name

Sad to say

He can never take your place

You will never be replaced

She doesn't know that I'm still thinking of you

Any day I'd run a thousand miles in his shoes

No matter how I try

I can't get you out of my mind, my mind

Everytime we're touching, every time we're kissing,

You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine,

Everytime he holds me, I rather be lonely

You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine

It should've been us, It could've been you

It would've been love, with a perfect view

Everytime we're touching, every time we're kissing

You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine

Isn't it every little thing you do?

You're running around in my head

And I can't forget about you

I'd rather be lonely instead

Everytime we're touching, every time we're kissing,

You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine,

Everytime he holds me, I rather be lonely

You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine

It should've been us, It could've been you

It would've been love, with a perfect view

Everytime we're touching, every time we're kissing

You're the one I Imagine, you're the one I Imagine

"Thank you, and this is my friend Eric, And he was nice to come her and do e duet with me. " i said. He smiled . And we walked off the stage

" That was AWSOME! " i said and giggled.

" Yes it was, but now i have to go! , Bye" he said and hugged me. " Bye Eric!" i said and went back to the party.

Alice attacked me " OMG, you got him hear! Thank YOU!" she said. I laughed, " You're welcome Alice " i said an hugged her and started walking to the table i was sitting at. But when i came there, only Edward was there, " Wow, you're amazing " he said. I blushed

" Thank you, Do you know were Damon is? " i asked him.

" He got a phone call and levied " he said.

Now i was mad at Damon, he never had herd me live.

" Did he hear me sing? " i asked Edward. " No he didn't " he said. "That bastard " i said.

" Whats wrong? " Edward asked.

I looked at him an saw the spark in his eyes was gone. Then it hit me, " Edward i want you to help me with something" i said and took his hand i dragged him with to the bathrooms.

And then we saw him, Damon was making out with some blond girl.

" Damon, HOW CUD YOU!" i screamed at him, he turned around " I'm so sorry" he said

" Don't touch me ,Levee me alone! " i said and walked away to the table. I felt the tears coming, Edward was behind me, we sat down again at the table.

" Are you okey? " he asked " Yes i'm fine" i said. And wiped away the tears, " It's just that he never have herd me sing, so i got mad and now i find out that he is cheating on me. And then you are hear, its just a litter much for one day" i said and wiped away more tears.

I felt is hand on my leg, " He never herd you sing? " he asked shocked.

" No " i said. He put his hand on my knee i cud se that it hurt him. " Edward what happened? Why are you home? " i asked and put my hand over his.

" Well i got hurt " he said.

" How? " i asked ,and looked at him.

"Well i got shot " he said. And i froze, he got hurt, bad? " You did what ?" i asked but he didn't answer because Alice was in her way over.

" Me and Jasper are leaving now fore the honeymoon, Bella take care. I herd what happened with Damon, Im sorry, " she said " its okey Alice, and have a great honeymoon!" i said and she walked away with Jasper. " Well i'm leaving, but will you tell me what happened to you" i asked Edward. He looked at me " Ok, is it okey is i walk with you? " he asked and smiled.

"Of corse " i said and stood up and didd't let go of his hand. I smiled

He drive'd us to my place. When we got out off the car i got the blanket and laid it down on the grass. And sat down, Edward quickly followed and sat down next to me.

" What happened to you? " i asked. " Well i got shot in the shoulder, its not bad. Its just still hurts" he said. " Can i see?" i asked. And looked him in the eyes. " Shore, its nothing really " he said and started do unbuttoning his shirt. I crawled closer to him and moved his shirt so i cud se it,It wasn't that big but you cud se it. I reached out my hand and touched it, i looked at his face and saw that it hurt him. So i gently reached over and kissed it. It felt nice to be with him again i had missed him so much.

I looked at him and was him watching me, i looked in his eyes and moved my hand to his neck. He looked at me and i gently pressed my lips to his. Then i remembered him talking about his girlfriend. I broke away from the kiss,

" Im sorry " i said and crawled away from him. " Im sorry, i think i'm just sad about everything. My life is nothing special. I love my job, but i'm twenty fore soon twenty five, and all i want is that one part thats missing in my life,the _love off life_. And i don't have him anymore because, i'm stupid." i sad and wiped away a tear that escaped with my hand.

" You know? ever time i'm sad or upset i always open the drawer you had in the house it still smells like you, pathetic i know. But its the only thing that can calm me down." i said and looked up to se Edward puling his hand trow his hair. " Im sorry, you should leave, i just cant take it" i said and stood up." Bella.." he said "No, just, don't " i said and started to walk away. " Bella! " he screamed after me, and i cud her that he was following me. So i started when i come to the door i ran inside and closed it and broke down against it. I herd Edward drive away.

I need to get than man out off my head. I need someone to talk to, i took my phone and called Stefan. " Hello, Bella whats wrong? " he asked. " Edward was at the wedding, he has a girlfriend. I want him gone from my memories,. I cant take it, please help me " i said and cried more. " Im on my way sweetheart " he said " Thank you " i sad. After about ten minuets the door opened, he had a key. I was still in the dress and every thing. " Bella, aw.. sweetheart. Im sorry " he said and picked me up in his arms. " Were is Damon ? " he asked. " I found him kissing another woman at the wedding " i said. He looked sad, " Its not fair, you have been hurt so much. You deserve a happy anding " he said and put me down on the couch. And started to take off my shoes,

**A/N: Wow thats a long chapter! Tell me what you think! And if you know any songs i can use!? **

**And if Bella' dress link don't work tell me! **

**Follow me at Instagram at GabbeGabbie!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated! Im writhing on a new story and school started and its allot right now! **

It was impossible to get him out off my head. I missed him, I wanted him. Stefan was with me everyday and the magazines an paparazzi are going crazy!

Everyone think that Stefan is my boyfriend, the paparazzi was every wear. And right now I'm trying to hide some them so I'm walking really fast and I was just rounding the corner when I walked in to someone and fell down an felt a sharp pain in my ankle.

" I'm so sorry !" he said oh no... it was Edward.

He helped me up but as son as I was standing I fell again of the pain in my ankle but he cached me.

" Are you okey? " he asked me. "No, my ankle hurts like hell " I said and looked up at him and took down my hood. " Bella, what hurts? did i hurt you, shit I didd't men to , Im sorry " he said " Edward,stop it wasn't your'e fault " I said and smiled at him. And started to jump on one leg to the stairs that was behind us and sat down and took my shoe off. It was swelling up, this was bad.

Edward sat down at my leg, " Let me just cheek it " he said and god it hurt. I made a painful face, " Stop it hurts " I told him. " Sorry " he said and moved away. "Its a bad sprain" he said " Let me drive you home, my car is down the street. Stay hear I will go and get it " he said and started to run to his car. After a couple off minuets he came back and helped me in to his car and ran to his side and started driving to my house.

It was a awkward silence so I started the radio, and off corse one off my songs wear on just at that moment.

I quickly turned it off again, looked at him and just took him in. I watched his beautiful green eyes, and his lips. I missed his lips on mine, and all the times he was going to work early and gave me a kiss on my forehead, every time.

The car stopped and Edward stepped out and ran over to my side and opened the door for me. I stepped out and felt the sharp pain again, and before i cud react I was in Edward's arms. He was carrying me, I looked up at him and smiled before I laid my head on his shoulder. He got the keys and opened the door and closed it as he went inside.

" It's just as I remember it " he said and put me down on the sofa. " Yhe " I said and looked at the floor.

" Hey, whats wrong? " he asked and sat sown next to me, when he saw me tearing up.

" I , I miss you" I said

" And I don't get it, I have ben hurt so manny times. And i have always come over it, but you. You are always on my mind. " I said,

"Do you remember when we were kids? or when we met again? I was so happy I found you again, or ran into you. " I said and giggled and wiped away some tears.

" I remember when when you kissed my the first time " I said an looked up at him and smiled and wiped away some more tears.

He smiled again, " I just, miss you " I said again.

"Bella, you have no idea, after the wedding I tried so hard to talk to you again. But some guy was telling me you moved on, so after calling every day for a month and the same guy answered, I taught you moved on. " he said and laughed and smiled. " That was Stefan, he Is really protective of me" I said and giggled. "Can I just ask one thing? " I asked, " Yes " he answered.

"Kiss me " I said and smiled. He smiled back " My pleasure " he said and gently press'd his lips to mine. And with that i felt hole and home again. The door opend again, "Well well, what do we have hear? " Alice said, i blushed. Edward looked at her, " You look very pretty " i said. " Well thank you Bella, Edward nice to see you again " she said and i blushed more and looked at Edward. " Hey Alice" he answered and looked at me and smiled. " I will just leave again " she said. " No Alice its okey" i said she looked at he " No it looks like you to are having a good time" she said and giggled. " USE PROTECTION!" Jasper yelled when Alice closed the door. We both laughed, " Want to sit outside in the garden with me? " I asked and looked at the guitar. " Yes, i would love to " he said and went over to the guitar and then went outside.

After a minuet he came back and lifted me up in his arms and carried me outside. He sat down with me in his lap and we just sat there and enjoyed the sun.

When the sun started to come down Edward laid a blanket over us. I Moved away and took the guitar, " Can i play something for you? " I asked, " Yes " he said and looked me in the eyes as i started to play on the guitar. And the i started to sing. (Amanda Seyfried- Little House)

I love this place

But it's haunted without you

My tired heart

Is beating so slow

Our hearts sing less than

We wanted, we wanted

Our hearts sing 'cause

We do not know, we do not know

To light the night, to help us grow

To help us grow

It is not said, I always know

You can catch me

Don't you run, don't you run

If you live another day

In this happy little house

The fire's here to stay

To light the night, to help us grow

To help us grow

It is not said, I always know

Please don't make a fuss, it won't go away

The wonder of it all

The wonder that I made

I am here to stay

I am here to stay

Stay

" I wrote that when you left to go to the army " I sad. "When we was still together, I'm sorry I lost faith in you. But when you said you was going to stay another year, I just cu-dent take it. Another year without you next to me . I missed you, and then i ran in to Damon at the coffee shop" I said and giggled.

" When I left you at the air port I wanted everything to be like a romantic movie, that you turned around and ran back to me " I said. And dried away some tears.

" You know when I got that letter, I was so devastated.

All i wanted was to come back to you. I missed you and then I got shot, and then every thing changed. I got send home and then Jasper and Alice got married, and then you was with another man. All I wanted was to take you away from him and take you with me for myself ." he said and laughed.

" And then that night, when our lips met and I felt like home again. I missed you and i miss you now to." he said and smiled.

"But what about you're girlfriend?" I asked and he took the guitar.

" I don't have a girlfriend, but maybe that will change ?" he said and looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and giggled. " Its so nice to se and hear that beautiful laugh off you're s" he said and took me in his arms.

**Like it? Hate it? TELL ME!**


End file.
